


Blueberry Ice Cream

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blueberrys, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hold My Hand, Holiday, Hospital, Ice Cream, M/M, Pain, Romance, Star Trek - Freeform, Stars, Toddler, sickbay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "If you want it to be a very special moment,  go and eat some Ice cream with Lieutenant Commander Saru. Didn't you mention that he likes blueberry ice cream?" - Lieutenant Eliana Branson had planned the Proposal perfectly. They had gone to a small Cafe near the Academy,her boyfriends favorite ice cream was able to buy there, and she had hidden the little box with the engagement Ring in her jacket. It was not part of the Plan, that Scientist would end up in the hospital with food poisoning and that her body would develop back into toddler stage. Can Saru master this difficult time together with the help of his friends? (Saru x OC)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun, Saru (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"And you are sure Eliana , that we shouldn't travel to your sister during the rest of our short holiday? The next transporter platform is near Starfleet Academy" - Saru studied the map of the little ice cream Shop & Cafe and wondered , why the Animal Behavioral scientist had chosen this place in San Francisco for the last day of her holiday on earth.

She had told him about how much she loved to sit in this Cafe and order an ice cream sundae , when she was a student. It was strange when the young woman had only mentioned a few days ago , how much she had missed her sister and that it would be a great opportunity to pay her a visit.

  
"Washington D.C. is a city full of History. You don't have to go to Starfleet Academy later if you'd rather travel there. Your sister missed you a lot didn´t she?", added Saru, looking over the edge of his map. He could see that while Eliana looked at the ice cream selection, she wasn't focused enough to deal with the contents.

  
"Eliana?", Saru asked after a few moments, when the young woman still hadn't reacted.

  
"Hm? Oh ... no, everything's fine. My sister sent me a message just yesterday. She wants to visit Paris with her husband. There is definitely another possibility. We can go to the Academy later. You have an important meeting with the Headmaster right? ", said the blonde Woman quickly and laid her map down on the table. She seemed to have already made her choice of what kind of sundae it should be. 

"Is everything okay? You seem ... more nervous than usual?", Saru asked carefully and put his hand gently on Elianas.

  
"I ... I'm just worried how are Michael and Captain Georgiou right know. They wanted to go to Malaysia again, right? I mean ... Micheal has only improved so much in the last few years, just her ... desire for spontaneous adventures is sometimes too much...and too spontaneous", answered Eliana. It was part of the truth, and the young woman prayed it would be enough.

It was not for nothing that she chose the cafe near the Academy. During that time at the university she had actually sat here quite often, together with her Sister. And yes, maybe she was a little worried about the Captain and first officer of the USS. Shenzou. Mostly because Michael could be exhausting with her spontaneous ideas and her stubborn head so often.

  
"I'm sure both of them are fine. Captain Georgiou will keep a close eye on Michael. And I'm sure we can all use this free time well, before our next mission with the USS. Discovery is starting", Saru replied seemed to be satisfied with Eliana's answer.

  
"Do we now know more close Deatils, what it's about? Except for a joint scientific mission - which requires collaboration?", inquired Eliana - but Saru didn't know anything more precise either. They would all have to wait until the Holiday is over and the Captain presents them with more detailed information on this Collaboration.

  
"Do you already know which Sundae you want?", Eliana directed the question to another Topic and Saru nodded in confirmation, put the card on the table and a few moments later the Waitresses came to take the orders.

  
Two blueberry Sundaes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

*******

Eliana Branson liked Blueberry Ice Cram. It wasn't her favorite, but she knew exactly how much Saru liked this ice cream. Both had started on the Shenzou at the same time and the work together quickly grow into a friendship. And from that friendship a romance had started over.

Eliana loved Saru with her heart and ignored Michael's comments more and better know. The animal behavioral scientist was a shy and reserved person, but a specialist in her field and thanks to the support of Saru and Captain Georgiou, she had managed to get a little more out of her little snail shell and had become an integral part of the crew. And she was about to propose to the Kelpian....every Minute now.

A few days ago the blonde had sought advice from her good friend and the pilot of the ship. Keyla Detmer. And the redhead made it pretty clear , how exactly Eliana should go about it.

_"If you want a very special moment for the proposal, go and have an ice cream with Lieutenant Commander Saru. Didn't you mention that he likes blueberry ice cream? Hide the ring in your jacket pocket and when you're done with the ice cream - you will know when to kneel in front of him Lia - yo can do it Girl"_

The pilot had put it more simply than it was. Because while Saru was visibly enjoying his blueberry ice cream, Eliana had a hard time getting down a spoon of it. And that wasn't because of the bad taste of the ice cream. It was her fear and nervousness - what if he didn't want to marry her? What if he says no? Why had she told Keyla in the first place?

The pilot had some kind of long-distance relationship with a crew member of the USS. Discovery. Even if she did not intend to marry this person, Eliana was unsure whether this was the right step.

What if Saru doesn't love her as much as she thinks he does? The blonde ate her ice cream slowly, not realizing that it tasted a little strange. Unlike usual. Her thoughts were fixed on this important moment. At some point she reached the bottom of the mug with the spoon and leaned back on the chair. Was the right moment now?

"You know ... we can also go to the beach after the Academy. You still wanted to look for a starfish for our quarter. A real starfish. And than we can swim in the sea. Even if there is a good chance , that you will get more salt water again swallowed - agian ", Saru smirked and a happy smile now spread to Eliana's lips.

He was absolutely right about that, and she agreed to the suggestion. It would be really nice to take a walk on the Beach. Just swallowing down the salt water shouldn't necessarily be worht a try. Not again.

  
"Just because you Kelpians are such great Swimmers, doesn't mean that salt water can't taste good - maybe I just want to test the water quality Saru?", Eliana giggled softly and waved once in the direction of the waitress , so that she was informed, that the two were done.

When the waitress started to put away the empty sundaes, Eliana knew that this was the perfect moment and she got up, walked around the table and stopped them in front of Saru, her green eyes now sparkling nervously again, as Saru looked at her questioningly with his bright eyes .

"Saru - you are one of the most important people in my life. I cannot imagine falling asleep with someone else by my side every day and waking up the next day again .... and ...... I...want to.... "

Eliana was nervous and wanted to finish that sentence . She really wanted to get on her knees and ask him this one important Question. But suddenly there was this pain inside her.

Eliana's hand went to her stomach. Her legs started to feel like pudding and everything around her started spinning at once. How the waitress addressed her several times with concern and asked if everything was okay, the behavioral scientist no longer noticed. Not even how she took a few steps backwards or how Saru had jumped up to save her from worse was out of her notice - everything felt so...weird and wrong.

The only thing Eliana could still feel , was the pain that got worse and then her legs stopped working, she broke down at the floor a and before her head hit the floor, the young woman passed out. Her body surrendered and her eyes went completely closed.

How panic broke out in the small cafe and how an emergency transport was initiated, to take her to the nearest hospital was just not noticed by Eliana just like the worried and frightened expression on Saru's face.

*******

Saru sat nervous and restless in the waiting area of the Hospital.

Doctors, nurses or patients kept walking down the aisle and concern for his girlfriend's well-being grew from minute to minute.

He had no explanation , why the young woman had passed out and what had caused her so much pain. He had still been able to save her from hitting the ground and it was the quick response of the waitress in the cafe that made an emergency transport possible to the hospital. Saru didn't know how long he had been sitting here or how many people had walked down this aisle. The sense of time was switched off and the nervousness increased. Had he missed some warning signs? Had Eliana made any complaints lately?

"Saru? I just got your message a few Minutes ago. What happened?" - Keyla came up to him and since Saru had neither wanted to bother Philippa nor Dr Pollhard - so the Pilot was the first contact person.

  
"I don't know. We were eating ice cream in a cafe, she wanted to tell me something and then she fell on the floor and passed out. The doctors are still treating Eliana and ... no one can tell me exactly what is going on", said Saru and Keyla sat down on the free seat next to him.

  
"Shit! I should stop giving advice - if something like that comes out. Should I inform the Captain? She should travel back to San Frasisco with Michael this Night i think. Then our short Earth vacation should end", Keyla asked after and for Saru was it is a mystery ,why the pilot blamed herself - but he had no concentration to deal with it more closely.

  
"No ... no we don't want to disturb the Captain. I just hope that the Doctors can give me an answer soon ...", Saru mumbled and he was very worried about Eliana.

Only hours later he was informed by a nice nurse , that the injuries that Eliana had caught during the fall had been taken care of and that she was now in one of the hospitla rooms - but Saru could not yet see her, because her bio-values were very weak and she was needed a lot of sleep.

What the nurse could tell Saru and Keyla was , that there was a suspicion of food poisoning and they could say more tomorrow morning. For now, however, the Branson needed a lot of rest and sleep.

  
"We will take good care of your Fiancée, Mr.Saru. You have chosen a beautiful engagement Ring. Come tomorrow at 9 o'clock and ask for Nurse Hazel - I will then take you to Eliana's room immediately" - with these words the Nurse gave Saru the jacket and the small box with the Ring inside, which Saru hold close, overwhelmed and was only able to nod. Eliana had intended to propose to him?

"Saru? My Girlfriend Joann lives very close to the Hospital. At the moment she is still on the Discovery, but I have a key to her Apartment. I would like to make the guest room ready for you - be my Guest", - Keyla said and Saru would have loved this nice gesture gladly responds gratefully. But at the Moment he could only nod and hugged the jacket and the box of the engagement ring closer to himself, before he followed Keyla with a heavy heart away from the Hospital.

Hopefully he would get answers tomorrow and be able to go to his Girlfriend.

  
Because one thing was a true fact- despite the friendly offer and help from Keyla, the Kelpian would hardly be able to fall asleep that Night.


	2. Chapter 2.

"Mr.Saru - I have to warn you. The condition of your fiancée changed overnight. Our suspicion of food poisoning was confirmed - however, there were complications during the night that ... we could not explain right now", explained Hazel the nurse to Saru, who asked for her punctually the next day at the Hospital. Keyla stood next to the Kelpian and was the moral Support and by way still very close friends with Eliana. It was only fair that she was standing here too. The Trio was standing in the entrance hall of the Hospital and there was more recent information about Eliana's health.

The nurse felt the kelpian's bright eyes on her and the Question mark on his face grew bigger and bigger.

  
"Complications? How may I understand that? Is Eliana allright?", Saru asked nervously and worriedly. He couldn't make sense of the information Nurse Hazel had given him. The food poisoning was understandable ... somehow.

"Do you know where the food poisoning was coming from?", added the science officer a few Seconds later.

  
"We suspect that the complications and the food poisoning have a Connection. Apparently, the Sundae your fiancée ate was not tolerable by her Body - or it had been changed - which should explain the Trigger for Eliana's current condition", reported Hazel and simply asked Saru and Keyla to follow her into the station - where they had placed Eliana.

  
"It is easier to understand, when you see your fiancée, Mr.Saru - and Miss Detmer please follow me. The attending Doctor is with her right now. I would like to warn you both - Eliana's physical condition is very unfamiliar at first", said Nurse after she stopped in front of a room door, disappeared in there briefly. After a few moments Hazel came back out on the corridor.

  
"Both of you may enter now", said Hazel and a wave of fear rolled towards Saru - he couldn't describe why the feeling was so intense, and so he let Keyla go inside first and entered the hospital room after the young Pilot. The scared noise the red-haired woman made , made Saru look at the only bed in the room. His bright blue eyes widened when he saw a Toddler sitting on this bed , instead of his Girlfriend, who had been focused on the doctor and seemed to have not yet noticed the new Guests.

"Ah, you must be Miss Branson's fiancé - I am her attending Doctor, Dr. Jordan Hale," the Doctor had turned away from the girl after a few moments, Nurse Hazel stepped to the bed and the doctor now turned his Attention to the two visitors. 

"Yes- I'm Mr.Saru and this is Miss Detmer a very good friend of Eliana ...", Saru managed to say and he could hardly avert his gaze from the hospital bed. That toddler there couldn't possibly be the animal behavioral scientist, right? 

"Nice to meet you. We can say at this Point , that the Injuries from the fall in the cafe have healed - that Eliana had a food Poisoning from the ice cream - and that we are researching a medical solution. There has hardly been a case like this , where an adult woman's body evolved back to a toddler overnight and within a few hours. I'm very sorry we don't have a more helpful and clear answer about this point - though she seems to remember some things from her old life"; eported the Doctor and goosebumps spread on Saru´s skin. 

His girlfriend, with whom he had developed such a close bond, was caught in this chaos due to food poisoning and now she was a toddler? And there was nothing that could be done medically to help her. Yes, Saru was speechless for a moment. Keyla looked from the attending doctor over to the bed. It must be terribly confusing for Eliana. 

"How old is Eliana now?", Keyla asked when there was still no response from Saru. The Kelpian was certainly more overwhelmed with it than the Pilot. 

"Our Report shows, that Miss Branson is 2 years old. Her verbal communication is also at the level of a 2 year old", explained Dr Hale. 

"Do you think Captain Georgiou would still not be ready to come here? The transport platform is very close - I'm sure if it comes to one of her crew members ...", Keyla really wanted to be helpful - but Saru interrupted her with a quick hand gesture. 

"The captain has ... far more important priorities , than going to a hospital visit. Even though I ... could use some advice. Please don't tell me , that you have already contacted the Captain Keyla?", Saru inquired and the pilot just shook her head. 

"No - I had a video conversation with my Girlfriend last night. The Discovery will meet us at a star base. Once we arrived there, according to Captain Lorca, our Captain should tell the crew more about this collaboration between the two Crews and this special project - You won't leave Eliana here, will you? We are like a big family ", Keyla stated and nodded once to the little blond-haired girl , who seemed to be telling the Nurse something and smiled happy. 

"When it comes to medical care and the search for a Cure .I.." Saru wanted to interject at first, but was then interrupted by a stern look from Keyla. 

"She wanted to propose to you yesterday - it's best if you don´t think about that Option at all. Certainly Dr.Nambue and Dr.Culber can do something to help Eliana. Would that be possible? Or does she have to stay here during that time? Normally we should be back on the USS. Shenzhou in the evening? ", Keyla said directly and turned to Dr.Hale. 

"Of course not - we would never ask to keep patients here , unless absolutely necessary. I am sure that Mr.Saru only wanted to weigh up the best treatment and options for Eliana" said the Doctor and Saru nodded quickly.

Of course, he only wanted the best for Eliana - including her medical care. 

"It will be possible to send the medical reports to Dr.Culber and Dr.Nambue. You and your fiancé are allowed to leave the hospital, after the necessary signatures and a final check up", explained the doctor, and at this point the science officer became aware , that at this point, he should get in touch with Philippa after all. 

"Good - I'll just short-go outside the room, to start a video call with our Captain, whether she has any objections if I take Eliana in her condition ... to the Shenzhou and ...", Saru actually wanted to finish his sentence and still mention, that he didn't want to stab the captain in the back with coming home on the Ship with a younger Version of Eliana, but a loud excited noise and a strange variation of his name stopped him.

"Ruuuuu!"- Eliana had now noticed the Visitor and stretched her little hands demanding out in the direction of Saru. The green eyes sparkled happily and the Kelpian looked uncertainly at the Toddler .

  
"I will contact the Captain and then come back", Keyla patted the Officer once on the shoulder and then left the Room , to speak with Captain Georgiou.

** *** **

Saru reluctantly stepped closer to the hospital bed and the toddler seemed so happy to see him , that she almost fell out of bed in her delight - if Nurse Hazel hadn't hold her.

  
"Someone is happy to see you, Mr.Saru. Not so stormy young lady," laughed Nurse Hazel and courageously put the little blonde back on the Bed. Saru absolutely did not know how to deal with it and sighed briefly after he had sat down on the bedside and Elaina had pulled him into a childlike hug beaming with joy and then apparently tried to tell him something in toddler language.

  
"Eliana? You still know who I am? You remember me?", Saru asked carefully and the girl respond with a little giggle at first.  
"You Ru - Lia love Ru a lots," said the Toddler honest and the Kelpian swallowed once. How should his everyday life be mastered? He wanted and would do anything for Eliana - but he had no idea about human Toddlers.

Ten minutes later the final last check was finished, the required signatures from Saru had been made and Keyla entered the Room again.

  
"So the Captain is already on the Shenzhou and at the Moment she has a video conference with Captain Lorca. But of course she doesn't mind if we come back with the youngest Crew Member of Shenzhou. We will all support you as much as we can Saru", said Keyla with a grin. It would also have been very weird if Captain Philippa Georgiou had said no to this small Problem.

  
"Wonderful. Then I wish you all a good trip - and good luck. We will, as promised, send the necessary Informations, to both Doctors," promised Dr.Hale and nurse Hazel stroked Eliana again over the blonde hair before both of them said goodbye and left the Room.

"I would have guessed that Michael would get food poisoning from ice cream - but you surprise us all Eliana - how about a high five for that?" grinning Keyla held out her Hand and the toddler touched it carefully - she didn't want to hurt the nice adult.

  
"Keyla no ouchie", Eliana said seriously and made the Pilot laugh about the statement.

Keyla also recognized Saru's slightly overwhelmed and insecure look and so she picked Eliana up and carried her on her arm out of the hospital room, while Saru carried a small bag with the few personal items from Eliana along.

The Trio then left the Hospital and made their way to the next transporter platform. After all, their home - the USS. Shenzhou was already waiting for them.


End file.
